In furnaces, such as steelmaking furnaces, electrodes or the portions of the furnace located adjacent the electrodes, become worn down, broken, or the like and require removal, repair, replacement, and/or the like. The process for removing and/or replacing electrodes, and in particular bottom electrodes, from a furnace typically includes utilizing devices and systems that can push the electrodes from below and an overhead crane that can lift the electrodes from above. However, due to the weight of the electrodes and the requirements for positioning and supporting the electrodes during removal and/or replacement, improvements to the devices and systems used to remove and/or replace the electrodes are needed.